


We need to disappear

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to disappear

Will gasped as he took the first gulp or air when he woke. It was dark, long after the sunset and probably long before the sunrise. Graham couldn’t see anything, he only _felt_. The acute pain in his shoulder and cheek, and generally in his right side. He was bruised and beaten and assaulted.

He was lying on the ground, on the mixture of sand and rock and he couldn’t remember when was the last time he properly breathed. It was difficult – his throat was sore and his lungs felt like they had been crushed. He decided to focus on steadying his breathing rather than anything else for the moment. He knew he’d panic.

Will wanted to sit up, to look around, but he felt weak. Then he realised what had happened. Memories flooded his mind and a pang of fear and guilt hit him hard.

 _Hannibal_.

Despite the weakness in all his bones and muscles, Graham forced himself to rise a little and look around, see if the ocean washed ashore one more body.

There was no sign of the other man, or anyone for that matter. Will sat up and felt he was freezing. His wet clothes and body had already dried and now all he felt was terrible cold reaching the marrow of his bones.

Graham was thirsty. His throat craved for liquid, anything to ease the pain. His organism had a hard time producing saliva and even though he was desperate to shout, he just couldn’t – he was dry. Will groaned and with a muffled noise of displeasure and great effort, he attempted to stand up. Finally on his feet, Graham took a first step, then another. He limped along the shore and squinted. The darkness of the night and the frailty of his body wouldn’t let him see and process things properly.

When he saw a lump lying somewhere in the distance, he believed he was hallucinating. About halfway to the suspicious figure Will treaded on a particularly sharp rock and he fell on his knees. The curse that left his mouth was barely audible, more of a sigh than an utterance. He wanted to lie down, wanted to wait, cry, fall asleep and wake up already in the hospital. Or in his own bed. Or, honestly, never wake up at all.

But he rose, he took a step forward and kept walking. A few feet away from the figure Graham smiled faintly. A body. Or to be more specific – the body. The body of a man, a very peculiar man, a man who loved Will.

Graham wanted to call the doctor’s name, he _needed_ him to wake up. But his mouth barely let him breathe so he could only take one more step towards the body and fall right on front of it.

Will’s head landed on Hannibal’s chest and his arm encircled the man. Graham was exhausted, he was tired of running and pretending. He breathed heavily and irregularly upon Lecter’s chest and only after a moment he whispered “Hannibal.”

No response came and Will lifted his head to look at the man underneath him. Lecter’s eyes were closed but his mouth were open. Will couldn’t think straight but when he finally figured out what to do, he lowered his head so that he could check if the man was breathing. Graham’s own heart froze at the thought that Hannibal could have not survived.

Will almost collapsed on Hannibal’s body when he didn’t hear or feel any sign of life. Graham looked at Lecter in the dark and forgot all about the pain in the cheek and chest. All he could see was the vulnerable creature before him and he suddenly remembered Bedelia’s words. Will could crush Hannibal at that moment. Maybe, hopefully, he could save him but he could also let him die. That’s an opportunity many had prayed for – to take a life of a cold blooded murderer, who was widely known as a monster.

Will’s eyes closed at the realization that he loved this monster and wanted to save him. He’d do anything to save him. And if he failed, he’d never leave this shore alive, either.

Having made this decision, Will shifted to sit by the man and joined his palms above the centre of the man’s chest. Graham started pressing with all the strength he still had had but the task was more tiring and required more effort than people tend to imagine.

Thirty presses and Will went on to look at Hannibal’s lips before he pressed against them with his own, opened them and breathed out. Twice. Two whole deep breaths legitimately pushed from Will’s lungs to Lecter’s. Nothing.

Graham resumed pressing his palms against Hannibal’s breastbone. Halfway through the process, Lecter’s body trembled and the man’s chest rose on its own, indicating return to life. Hannibal gasped but his eyes remained closed and he was still lying on the ground. Graham’s hands shook and he sat on his heels, observing the doctor’s reactions.

Will started wondering how long they had been lying there, if anyone found their hideout or if anyone was looking for them. His thoughts were interrupted by Lecter’s another gasp and a whine coming from the man’s open mouth. Graham watched the doctor open his eyes and wanted to cry.

“Hannibal.” Will almost moaned and the man turned his face to look at his survivor.

It must have been difficult and hurtful for the man, but he smiled.

They survived. They were both alive.

Lecter’s brows furrowed in pain as he extended his hand to reach for Will. Graham needed to meet the doctor’s touch so he stretched out his own arm and their fingertips met in the gentlest caress – a simple gesture reassuring everything was all right.

Will looked down at the man’s injured side.

“We need to go. We need to disappear.” Was all Graham could utter.


End file.
